<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[allC]赤杯之礼 by Rain05</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730356">[allC]赤杯之礼</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain05/pseuds/Rain05'>Rain05</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:02:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain05/pseuds/Rain05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我的干渴，将在赤杯之中如血炙烤。我即将获得新生，在我融化的心与血之中，我的新皮肤如飞蛾的翅膀薄嫩，我的新眼睛如环衫的叶子翠绿。<br/>我的欲望在此处。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anonymous Person/Cristiano Ronaldo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[allC]赤杯之礼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[allC]赤杯之礼</p><p>*灵感来源于《密教模拟器》中的“赤杯”<br/>
*奇幻AU<br/>
*第一人称路人视角</p><p>Warning：3P+道具+dirty talk，非常丧病，最好别看。</p><p>【学徒】<br/>
这儿的天气不太好，总是非常干燥。我看见对面的酒吧里面总是有免费的冰水提供——尽管现在已经进入了冬天。不过这里的春天、夏天也是一样的干燥，秋天的时候还有丰硕的果实可以果腹，这倒让我觉得不错。<br/>
我跟随我的师傅，一位学者、术士学习了超过三年了，我是同一时期来的人之中唯一剩下的那一个。或许是因为我缺席了一年前的聚会。许多人自从那一次聚会之后就魂不守舍的。其中包括斯特林恩——他是所有学徒里面最英俊的那一个，有一打女朋友；我原本以为他那些小女友们会很生气于他的厌倦，结果那些女孩们似乎更加厌倦他。<br/>
我去问每一个人发生了什么，但是没有一个人告诉我。我的师傅——绿松爵士、长生者喀涅菲脱告诉我说这是我的幸运，——我于是大着胆子问他究竟发生了什么。<br/>
爵士微笑着告诉我说，他领着那些学徒们去见了一个人，那是一位时枢神的具名者、宠爱者、乃至是化身：那位先生需要一个祭品。他选中了斯特林恩。<br/>
我不由得开始好奇起来，那位先生究竟是哪一位时枢神的旨意？——但是切记不可好奇。这是我们的准则，我们的组织不允许好奇心出现。<br/>
之后的一年中，斯特林恩很少出现，但他总是精神焕发，容光饱满，愈发英俊。同时，我注意到，他总和其他的学徒们约会——包括男孩和女孩，但是没有我。他那么英俊，又是何等的璀璨，叫人无法拒绝，但那种微笑时刻透露出一种危险的意味。学徒们渐渐变少了，斯特林恩却仿佛是一只蜘蛛——妖异、骨感，静默而可怖。<br/>
后来只剩下我和他。师傅终于出现了，他领着斯特林恩——此时他已不像一个人类——脸上满是激动和狂喜的斯特林恩，他们走向迷宫般的走廊的尽头，那扇门高大而古老，描绘着轰雷之皮被杀死的图画，亵渎、古怪、血腥。师傅把斯特林恩送进去，自己也跟着进去，丝毫没有理会我。我注意到他脸上的表情是轻微愉悦，但又有着微妙的不满。<br/>
我沉默的守候着。<br/>
大约是第二天，师傅走出了大门。他身边跟着一个人，黑纱盖脸，长袍加身，我只能看出来他是个高挑的男人，除此之外什么也不知道。但我终于明白了斯特林恩那种古怪的魅力的来源——这个人身上有一种奇幻的气质，那行步便如同诗一样流畅而优美。他没有说话，师傅在他前面引领着他。我不知道该说点什么，师傅就冲着那个人说：<br/>
“他就是那个幸运的小家伙。”<br/>
之后是一阵沉默。<br/>
师傅说：“你不是还少一点吗？——要是你想我再帮你也不是不可以。当然，如果你喜欢，我完全不介意。”<br/>
我隐约意识到了什么。但是我不可能逃跑。我看见那个人伸出一只手，戴着黑色的手套，他解开黑纱和自己的长袍，我目睹了一切。<br/>
欢愉还未浸透我的四肢百骸，但是无穷的渴望已淹没了我。我感觉我的心脏被触碰、抚弄，手脚因此而发颤，我注视着那双琥珀一样的沉凝的眼睛，他的每一个线条都像是古罗马的雕塑，他的手脚比自然构成韵律更加美好——或许因为那些东西皆是仿造他而出生的——他的神情说不上多么悲伤，但他不必悲伤，一切皆是我自愿的；他或许没有人类的性情，但是不必在意，他不必做一个会死亡的人类，他将会永远活在每个人的梦里，每个人的欲壑难填里，每个夜晚里面，在摇曳的烛火之中、罪犯的刀光之中、祈祷落泪的圣母画像之中。我的嗓音变得嘶哑，我说不出话来。无数的灵感击中了我，他是如此可怜可爱可敬可恨！我没法去分辨什么了，罪恶还是善良，全然消失在这震撼之中。我感觉自己在溶解，这飘飘欲仙的快乐之中，我感觉自己获得了新生——我将飞向远方，与他融为一体。他伸出手抚摸着我的脸颊，我因这触碰而激动得发抖。他凝望着我。我————</p><p>【富奇诺学者、术士、绿松爵士、长生者喀涅菲脱】<br/>
我深知自己不该知道他的名字。这个人是赤红之杯的具名者，我当然知道赤杯代表什么：生育、鲜血、欲望，所有时枢神之中最不安躁动的那一个。<br/>
但是我难以控制自己。他正在摆弄我学徒的肢体，把他送上祭坛。他什么都没穿，黑色的长袍包裹着脚背，因冬天而重回白皙的肌肤上还留有我上一次帮助他时的痕迹。<br/>
我回忆着那种欢愉。他被选为赤杯的具名者并不是毫无道理。我于是走上前去亲吻他的后颈，他吃惊地看着我，半跪在地上，纤细的脚踝简直一折就断。<br/>
他问我：“——在这？”我学徒的鲜血汩汩的流出。尽管他是神灵的具名者，但是他还是年轻而富有活力的，我不由得怜爱起他来——在遇到我之前，他是个惊慌失措的、完全不知道发生了什么的可怜的孩子，是我给了他帮助。我摇了摇头，把他抱起来。他很轻，动作非常灵活地环住我的脖子——我看见他的耳朵红了。我咬着他的后颈，另一只手伸进去给他润滑。他是一枚丰润的果实，此刻正是他成熟的季节。我垂着眼睛看见学徒的鲜血浸透了长袍，血腥味并不能让我亢奋，但是他却为这而变得更加湿润、发热。<br/>
他把头埋在我胸口里，无法抑制地喘息。我变着花样玩弄他脆弱的身体，反复亵玩他最娇嫩、最敏感的那块软肉，他咬了我一口，但是完全无足轻重。我非要让他射出来不可。鲜血让他兴奋的无以复加，我还没动两下他就射了出来。这挑战没什么意思，他的身体正因为赤杯的影响和仪式的缘故而不断变得更加敏感。我把手指抽出来，他看都不看我一眼，只把脸埋在我脖子里面，他的腿间变得黏糊糊的，我抱着他上楼了。<br/>
他至今为止仍然没有被真正意义上的开苞。——我确实挺失败的。我是他所有的赞助人里面和他关系最好的那一个，帮助过他很多次。赤杯是个性情古怪的时枢神，她总是要求他做很多奇怪的事情，包括用身体引诱他人却绝不允许他完全奉献出自己，乃至在众人面前自渎而后大开杀戒——这两部分都是我帮他做的，所以他得到了很严重的惩罚——以此来取悦她。<br/>
他已被勾起欲火。仪式之后的身体残留着赤杯强制给予他的欢愉——我亲眼看着他跪伏在祭坛之上时是如何被赤杯亵玩的，那些手段真是闻所未闻，同时又不允许他承受真正意义上的快乐，感官上的绝对欢愉让他的身体更加干渴。没有赤杯的旨意，没人敢随意同他交合。赤杯似乎是准备自己取走他的处子之身，但我已同我的神灵——轰雷之皮达成了交易，他将帮我阻拦狂怒的赤杯，而我将彻底占有他。<br/>
我把他放在床上。房间里一片黑暗。我轻轻地吻他，他迷迷糊糊地冲我微笑了一下。<br/>
一切都是黑暗的，只有他还在微弱的发着柔和的光。<br/>
我沉入梦境，无处可逃。</p><p>【警探杰克·隆利亚】<br/>
我接到一起案子，报案人是当地有名的乡绅，他说在拜访一位学者的时候撞见了杀人现场——他看见地上躺着一具尸体和一团黑布，后来证明那是■■■的衣物。在这之后这件曾经贴身接触那美妙躯体的布料就消失了，或许被那个疯狂迷恋他的小子拿了回去。<br/>
我率领着一帮年轻的警员，那时候我还勉强算个年轻人，活力，热血，勇往直前，敢爱敢恨；我们悄悄走上楼去，撞开那扇破旧的木门大喊一声——那个房间里面是已经死去的学者的尸体，还有一地凌乱。我疑心那堆乱七八糟的东西是人皮、骨骼和一些邪教祭祀用的东西，学者的衣物不翼而飞，他的身体还是活人该有的颜色，只是有着长年不见天日的苍白。这时候罗伯特·萨利泰走到我身边，向我展示他在书房里面找到的一系列禁忌的抄本和信件，还有许多恐怖的文字。<br/>
在我来得及仔细看之前，我听见康纳·邓恩发出一声尖叫。我匆忙赶过去，发现在学者的储藏室里面有一张华丽的大毯子，上面绘有众多繁杂但是几乎一样的环杉，周围挂着大量的挂画，有轰雷之皮，还有一些飞蛾。毯子中央是浓重的深色痕迹，大概率是鲜血；更中间的部分则让我窒息：不下十人的尸骨被整整齐齐地码放着，它们簇拥着赤红之杯。<br/>
我立刻意识到这位学者是一名有着众多信仰的邪教徒。我指挥着我的警员们远离这些东西，然后给一个我认识的、最有可能有能力处理这些东西的人打电话。<br/>
大概十五分钟之后，利比·贝波匆忙赶来。他用各种古怪的容器收纳了那些尸骨和赤杯，又毁去亵渎的文本和挂画地毯，他告诉我们那是富奇诺语写成的密卷，那位学者恐怕是多年以前出没的绿松爵士喀涅菲脱。我不由得怀疑起来——一位长生者是如何死亡的呢？难不成是他的神灵降罪于他？利比提醒我看一看监控，事实证明他并不是死于神灵，而是一个凡人。<br/>
当我们聚拢在一起，看见他的时候，都无法遏制地赞叹了一声。利比怀疑是这个人杀死了学者。在模糊不清的视频里面，我看见他有一头黑色的卷发，微微挑染着金色，高挑修长的体态就像尚且稚嫩的松树，远说不上是高大挺拔；他的脚步轻快又像鹿，肌肤在阳光之下显出蜂蜜似的甜美而丰润的色泽，他的小腿可真细啊——宽大的衣物不合时宜地露出让人心猿意马的线条，显然学者的身材要比嫌疑犯强壮得多——嫌疑犯大概还是个刚成年的小家伙呢。我实在看不清他的脸，但是只看那群偷瞄他的路人也知道那大概是英俊的。<br/>
我看见罗伯特眼睛都直了，一直在瞄着他的腰线。<br/>
那可真是该死的优美。</p><p>过了大概十几天，连我们也要放弃这桩疑案的时候，利比·贝波告诉我他通过下水道老鼠找到了嫌疑犯。我知道老鼠指的是当地黑帮，尽管情感上有点难以接受，但是我却带着我的警员中最年轻力壮的那几个——罗伯特、康纳、巴菲克、基尔乔，我们五个人去找利比。<br/>
利比看上去有点憔悴，他告诉我嫌疑犯一直在郊外游荡，后来老鼠无意之中发现了嫌疑犯——主要依靠那身过于肥大的衣服和鲜明的特征。<br/>
我们快要到的时候听见了扭打的声音，还有一个惊慌失措的喊叫声。<br/>
“你们干什么——你们这群疯子——”利比的脸色变得非常不好，罗伯特恼火地嘀咕了两句“渣滓”。我冲过去打开门，看见一群高大的男人正围成圆圈。其中一个冷冰冰地看着我。利比惊愕万分：“你们是蓝熊的人——”<br/>
蓝熊，我当然知道。本地最大的黑帮，无论如何利比不可能找到蓝熊的人。我听见衣物被撕扯开的声音，还有几声惊叫，这声音在我心尖上跳舞、摩挲，我拔出手枪。<br/>
“里面是重要的嫌犯。”这是谎话，这破案子没人会管的。在这个鬼地方每天要发生好几起命案，但是我们的局长唯一感兴趣的就是嫌疑犯——不少人大概都对他感兴趣，那视频到处流传。<br/>
在子弹的威胁之下，蓝熊的人没有轻举妄动。我向前挪动，他们便散开，露出里面的他，蚌张开了壳。他正狼狈地蜷缩着。身上的衬衫只剩一半，裤子倒还紧紧地裹着他挺翘的臀部，跪在地上的小腿比我想象的还要更细，他偷偷摸摸的看着我，带着泪水像焦糖一样甜的虹膜上倒映出我来。我捏着他的下巴逼迫他正对着我——他有一双上挑的、桀骜的眉，却有一对真正像鹿一样的、小动物似的湿漉漉的眼睛，嘴唇像浆果那样鲜红丰美，想必他尝起来是果味的，还有一点森林的味道。<br/>
在我的力气作用之下，他的腰部拧过来，裸露出来的腰线流畅优美地惊人，他的两只手都被捆起来，看上去异常色情。他茫然失措、又好像是找到了可靠的人一样依赖的看着我。<br/>
我说不出什么话来，没什么人现在说得出话来。最后反而是嫌疑犯开口了。<br/>
“警探先生，”他说，眼睛亮晶晶的，他有没有注意到他正无意识地在我的手掌上蹭弄着？“你们是来带我走的吗？”<br/>
该死的。谁能拒绝这个？<br/>
然后就是一场乱七八糟的混战，我、利比、蓝熊之前那个冷冰冰看我的男人还有一个肤色苍白的男人还站着，剩下的就是鲜血和骨头了。但是我竟全然不后悔。我们仿佛被蛊惑了似的，嫌疑犯就静静地看着我们，蹙着眉，扭动着躯体试图解开双手。<br/>
我们又开始战斗。利比和看我的男人倒下了。我感觉我的神智在飘走，肤色苍白的男人看上去和我一样，我的躯壳正失去掌控，我发现我不由自主地走向那个人，我开始迷恋地抚摸着他的腰线，他瞪大眼睛看着我——肤色苍白的男人也走过来，他从抽屉里面取出了一堆东西：仅我看到的就有一整瓶润滑剂，两打套子，七八枚跳蛋，还有别的什么东西。我的眼睛也瞪大了，我听见我用一种异质的声音说：“你的花样还是那么多。”<br/>
我感觉我即将融化。</p><p>【轰雷之皮】<br/>
赤杯的花样还是那么多。我终于完全清除了这个凡人的意志。这小家伙皮肤手感真好。他已经开始发抖了，显然他意识到发生了什么。<br/>
“喀涅菲脱是个蠢货。”赤杯说。祂除去了他——克里斯蒂亚诺所有的衣物，这光洁而完美的躯体立刻在我面前展现了出来。克里斯蒂亚诺有定期除毛的习惯，这倒是便宜了我和赤杯。我负责给他扩张，赤杯负责安抚他——我拿过润滑剂，不得不说凡人还是挺有用的；他的双腿被分得很开，我把一大堆润滑的液体涂在他的腿间，克里斯蒂亚诺立刻发出呜咽声，而赤杯已经开始吻他。我顶进去一根手指——那里面又热又湿，紧的不可思议，一根手指艰难地活动着，我随便按了按哪里，克里斯蒂亚诺却激烈地扭着腰，然后射了出来。<br/>
“你也调教的太过了。”我抱怨道。赤杯终于松开了克里斯，放任他伏在赤杯的胸口喘息，赤杯伸出苍白的手玩弄着克里斯的乳尖，很快他又发出了甜腻的喘息。<br/>
“快点扩张。”赤杯催促道，“凡人之躯撑不了多久。在我们的本体出现之前让他能承受我们。”克里斯立刻开始恐惧——具体体现在他收紧的不能再收紧的后穴。我放弃跟祂辩论，继续专心扩张克里斯蒂亚诺。<br/>
等我终于能伸进去三根手指的时候，克里斯已经射了第四次了。可是三根手指远远不够。赤杯是个玩弄欢愉的老手，他一边和克里斯接吻，一边从他的肩膀摸到臀丘，每次他摸着克里斯，我总能感觉到克里斯收得更紧了；最后他会猛地拍击克里斯娇嫩的腿根，这时候克里斯的腰总是会立刻软下来，勾勒出最优美的曲线。<br/>
“我的躯体要崩塌了。”赤杯恼火地说。我已经四指并用了，克里斯完全神志不清了，他喃喃着第七次射出来，已经筋疲力尽。但是他的身体还是那么甜美，像一粒饱满的果实，仍然有丰沛的汁水。<br/>
赤杯的躯体崩塌了。克里斯一下子失去了支撑点，我又故意顶弄着他的前列腺，他只能弓着腰软在地上，一边喘息着一边央求我。<br/>
我的躯体也要崩塌了。我在最后时刻看也不看抓起一把情趣玩具丢给克里斯，并嘱咐他：“我们十分钟之后来，快点用上。”<br/>
紧接着，我崩塌了。不过我仍然看着他。</p><p>克里斯蒂亚诺咬着嘴唇。他的腿间湿淋淋的，精液、润滑液和他自己出的水混在一起。他努力塞进去第五枚跳蛋，不过他狡猾的没有开启开关；还剩下一根按摩棒——不算太大，他尽量分开双腿，按摩棒却顶着最开始塞进去的跳蛋不知道嵌在了那个地方，顶得克里斯差点射出来。他终于全塞进去了，不过小腹微微鼓起的弧度还是说明着他的吃力。他半跪在地上，努力合并双腿，手却不由自主的去碰他自己，从红肿的乳尖摸到自己敏感的腿侧，克里斯安静地等待着——他知道自己当然逃不走，只祈祷着时间赶快流逝。<br/>
一种诡异的震荡出现了。赤杯先我一步来到克里斯身边，祂用柔软而苍白的手抚摸着克里斯的脸颊，另一边却毫不留情地打开了开关，全然不顾克里斯紧紧地扯着祂的手求饶。我猜可能有个跳蛋正顶着克里斯的前列腺，不然他绝不可能高潮的如此激烈。<br/>
我在他不应期的时候降临，克里斯刚刚又射出了第二轮。哪怕身体极度抗拒着不应期时刻的刺激，他还是无法拒绝地硬了——他看上去难受的差点翻白眼，看见我来了，立刻放弃了铁石心肠的赤杯，把脸贴近我的手，泪水顺着他的脸颊流下来，我爱怜地将它拂去了，接着亲吻他的眼睛。赤杯在他即将高潮的前一刻按下了开关，他终于有了片刻安宁。看上去刚才确实太激烈了，克里斯软软的贴着我，紧闭双眼，还在努力平复自己的喘息。<br/>
赤杯将那些玩意拔出来。水声实在太过清晰，我玩笑着拍拍他的脸颊：“你到底有多少水呀？我的小鹿。”克里斯没回答我，他颤抖着把腿分开好方便赤杯看得更清楚——啧，我讨厌神灵和信徒之间心灵感应的唯一性。<br/>
我立刻和赤杯共享了视野。<br/>
粉红色的穴肉被黑色的玩具碾压过，常年不见阳光的肌肤是雪白的，湿淋淋的腿间、黑色的塑胶形成了鲜明的对比。我听见赤杯问克里斯：“这些小玩意操的你爽吗？嗯？”克里斯的脊背颤抖着，没有回话。赤杯把按摩棒完全抽了出来，上面沾着丰沛的汁水，他递给我，用低声但绝对能听见的声音和克里斯说话：“回答我，不然就把它舔干净。”克里斯的睫毛颤抖着，他呜咽着说：<br/>
“……爽。”声音太低了，但是同样可以听见。赤杯用极快的速度抽出一枚跳蛋，克里斯舒服得差点没绷住自己。<br/>
“说完整点。”赤杯愉悦地说着。同时威胁似的抓住另一只跳蛋，缓缓地向外抽。<br/>
“……这、这些……小玩意……操的我好爽……”克里斯羞耻的差点把自己埋起来。赤杯吻着他的后颈，握住剩下的跳蛋一起全都抽了出来。克里斯发出一声哀叫，他环住我的脖颈，泪水沾湿了我的肩膀。但是他没射出来——还差一点。<br/>
赤杯把三根手指伸进去，穴肉立刻激烈的收缩着，祂俯身在克里斯耳边问他：“你现在想要什么？嗯？”祂的花样可多了去了，克里斯起初还能忍住，可是等赤杯反复按压他的前列腺的时候还是没绷住，弓着腰小猫似的要射出来；赤杯却按住了他，硬是把高潮挤了回去。<br/>
他叼着克里斯的后颈跟他耳鬓厮磨：“之后我可没时间教你怎么用后面高潮……我们得先教教你。”我实在忍不住了，扣着克里斯的后脑和他接吻。他果真甜中带着些微森林的味道，赤杯不满的按着克里斯的腰：“你这样我怎么跟他说话？”我示意祂快点。<br/>
赤杯于是放弃了那些言语上的挑逗，专注而富有技巧地教克里斯怎么干性高潮。不过他真的不算个好学生，始终学不会。我甚至感觉他就要晕死在我怀里的时候，赤杯终于教会了克里斯。起初我只看见他的眼睛终于不再紧闭，而是祈求地望着我，带着泪光像融化的巧克力。而后他的身体想要逃离，想要缩进我怀里，但是被赤杯扣着腰带回去，最终他软在我怀里，我松开他，然后是一阵没法压抑的啜泣。<br/>
这时赤杯才终于解放了他，克里斯射在了赤杯的手心里。赤杯把手指伸到克里斯饱受蹂躏的唇边，朦胧中的克里斯便乖乖地舔弄祂的手指。赤杯看上去实在忍不了了，我同样难以忍受，但这地方不是享用美食之地。<br/>
我们带着克里斯，飞跃到一个海岛上的林中小屋里面。克里斯迷蒙的看着我。我深深吸了一口气，把阴茎放在他唇边。克里斯顺从地伸出舌头舔着我，而后吞下——但是他着实没什么经验，我只好自己主动去操他的嘴。赤杯在他穴口磨蹭着，慢悠悠的顶进去。祂整根没入又整根抽出，这躯体被赤杯调教的太好了，哪怕神灵也要膜拜这完美的肉体凡胎。很快克里斯就射了出来，他的不应期来临的时候赤杯就用更狠更快的力道插他，把他整个填满之后还要更向前探索，凶狠的碾过前列腺之后在那里反复磨蹭，每一下都比之前插得更深，克里斯上下两张嘴都被操开了，水流的满身都是，等我和赤杯都射在他身体里之后，克里斯几乎高潮得发抖。</p><p>我们一直在小屋里面做爱，试过每一个体位。克里斯已经彻底被操开了，他没日没夜的承受着神灵的欲望，大概已经要被浇灌得长成一个新的神灵了——这方法是可行的。他的两张嘴完全没法合拢，神灵的欲望永不餍足，我们的体液含有生命的力量。起先克里斯乖顺的忍受我们的摆弄，现在他已经敢于反抗我们了。可惜他那点力量完全不够，只能让自己被操的更狠。他被开发的相当彻底，我们甚至试过让他怀孕，可惜最多只做到让他能够哺乳。这就足够让他崩溃的了。到了这个地步，几乎我和赤杯插他一下他就要干性高潮一次，他竟然还没有被彻底操晕就足够让我佩服他的了。我咬着他的后背全射在他身体的深处，他的小腹饱胀欲坠——我和赤杯在里面射了七发，没让他露出一丁点，因为他之前咬了赤杯一口。<br/>
赤杯逼迫他自己分开双腿求我们操他，精液顺着他的腿根流出来，赤杯就不紧不慢地用手指把精液抠出来，我只好去操他的嘴，这下他可没法子求饶了，等赤杯把精液都弄干净了，祂就再插进去，把克里斯射的满满的，让他的赤杯里面装满神灵的欲望。等我再一次射进克里斯嘴里的时候，赤杯终于清理干净了精液。祂漫不经心地插进去，按住克里斯抽搐着的大腿，全然不顾他过多也过于激烈的高潮，顶着他最深处娇嫩的软肉狠狠地捣弄。<br/>
我和赤杯又轮流射在克里斯里面——这回我们射了八次。克里斯终于认输了。他求我们停下，说自己要死了。赤杯安慰他他已经成为了神灵，绝不会因为这个死去。克里斯想要逃跑，但是没用。<br/>
“这个月，”赤杯俯身说着，他按着克里斯颤抖的腰，“这个月结束，我们就放你走。”克里斯看着我，他的神色如此可怜。我拿出一台手机，点开视频。<br/>
视频里面克里斯正被我和赤杯按着操弄，时间长达五小时。克里斯的呼吸开始急促起来。我把忠实工作着的摄影机指给克里斯，然后挺身深深地插入他。他呻吟着高潮了。<br/>
克里斯逃不走的。我们全都知道。<br/>
他毕竟是我们专属的小婊子。</p><p>FIN.</p><p> </p><p>自娱自乐。<br/>
小小对不起。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>